1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter for electric connection of an implantable medical electronic device to an electrode line. It also relates to a retail unit of such an adapter and a system of the adapter, the implantable medical electronic device and an electrode line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implantable medical electronic devices to support certain body functions such as cardiac pacemakers and implantable defibrillators for supporting cardiac function in pathological cardiac states have been known and have been in clinic use for a long time. In the implanted state (and thus in the use state), an electrode line is permanently connected to these devices to supply electric stimulation pulses or shock pulses, which are generated by corresponding units in the device, to the cardiac tissue, which is at a distance from the device and is to be stimulated.
In the course of implantation of such a device and the respective electrode line, it is necessary to detect certain electric parameters of same and/or body function parameters of the patient by utilizing the electrode line at the respective location of placement of the electrode line. If this yields values which do not lead one to reliably expect permanently satisfactory functions of the overall arrangement, then provisions are to be made for repositioning of the electrode line to a more suitable site of action, and multiple measurements of said parameters are necessary in the course of such repositioning. It is customary during the implantation procedure to connect the electrode line to the required measurement instruments by means of signal lines for this purpose.
With the introduction of long-range RF telemetry for communication between an implantable medical electronic device (hereinafter also referred to as an “electronic implant”) and the programming and test device, it is possible to completely omit the wires between the patient and the programming and test device during implantation if measurement of the electrode parameters (e.g., in an ICD implantation: electrode impedance, stimulus threshold, P and R wave amplitudes) is supported completely by the electronic implant during implantation. In these cases, it would be possible to measure all parameters with the implants currently available and to transmit them wirelessly to the programming and test device including the required electrograms.
However, one disadvantage of this approach is the sometimes critical contact between the electrode plugs and the electronic implant, which is repeatedly necessary, because during implantation, the electrodes are measured individually in their implantation series. Furthermore, as already mentioned, the electrodes are repositioned between measurements as necessary. For contacting between the electrodes and the electronic implant, relatively great tightening and untightening forces are required due to the demands made of reliable permanent contact in the implanted states, and a torque screwdriver must be used for tightening and untightening the fixation screws.
In comparison with the traditional electrode measurement, which is performed by wire and allows very simple temporary contacting of the electrodes (by alligator clips or bushings with spring contacts), the complexity of a wireless implant-based measurement having multiple electrodes plugged into the header of the electronic implant is unjustifiably high.